Irony A tale of Burning
by Reithandina
Summary: " It's strange.. how I'm shown mercy in Hell, when I was shown none on Earth... " Harry whispered with a smile, a spark of strange happiness in his green eyes. They seemed to come alive with humour. " Oh the Irony.. " Hinted on Yaoi- Slash - ManOnMan.


**Irony; A Tale of Burning**

_Harry Potter Xover Supernatural _

_Summary; __After all Harry's been through with Voldemort, He's blaimed for all the wrongs in the world and murdered by his friends. In Hell he Burns- until Irony stikes; " It's strange.. how I'm shown mercy in Hell, when I was shown none on Earth... " Harry whispered with a smile, a spark of strange happiness in his green eyes. They seemed to come alive with humour. " Oh the Irony.. " _

_Pairing;... __Somewhat hinted on Harry/Lucifer... Actually it's more like Subtext. _

_Warnings; __Murder, betrayel, probably blood, mentions of torture, bashings, fire, sadism, pain, maybe language? _

_A/N; __This started out as a tiny drabble, but became a one-shot that I posted as Burning on Archives our own. When I finally decided it was ready to be posted on FFnet, I read through it, added a few things, and corrected what I saw was a mistake - a little difficult since English isn't really my Mother tongue - and I changed the title a bit. . But I cannot decided on A tale of Burning; Or a Burning tale. You got a better opinion? PLEASE tell me! Y_Y _

**[ Irony; A Burning tale ] **

Harry didn't know why he deserved this.

He followed the prophecy; he killed Voldemort and he did his job. Then the Wizarding world lynched him, blamed him for everything that was wrong and had gone wrong, and not too long after the war was over, Harry was a war criminal. A future Dark Lord, an Aspiring War Lord hell bend on burning the world down to the ground.

He was suddenly feared and hated and a new band of people rose up; They called them Avengers of the Light, and the Man hunt for him set in. Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, and he tried to claim innocence, but the English Wizarding World were both as deaf as they were blind.

Then, after a year of running, Harry was murdered brutally in the hands of his once friends. They stood over him, insane and blood thirsty and destroyed him. Then he fell, and fell, and fell, and then it was hot. Burning hot.

He burned, he whimpered, he screamed and he begged, but he never fought back. Creatures of true evil walked around him, watching him, never touching him and always - always - watching. Sometimes they spoke, other times they laughed, sometimes they shouted and screamed and most of all... They taunted. When he was silent they asked him things, at first Harry didn't answer them.

Their faces were torn, malformed and horrifying, the faces of demons and true evil, and Harry was the only beacon of light in this burning hell. The demons couldn't touch him, they couldn't even get close to him, his light was too bright- too good. Some tried, and died. Burning up by his light, like he was burning up in their Hell. He hurt, he burned, he was hot and he was in so much pain.

His heart was broken, his spirit was weak, and his emotions a storm.

After 50 years in this burning hell, the pain lessened. He had more breathing space, gotten more used to the feeling of the evil of Hell. A demon came to him, his face twisted and wicked, and insane. He was horror, he was pain and he was cruelty.

" Who are you, little Angel boy? " The demon asked tauntingly, and Harry turned his weary face towards the obcene creature; no longer bothered by the evil like he'd been at the beginning. His green eyes were exhausted and the smile on his cracked lips were broken.

" I'm Harry Potter... " He whispered hoarsely. It hurt to speak, his vocal cords torn to shreds after years of screaming- and he was so thirsty! " Does Hell have water? "

The demons laughed uproarishly and the one who'd spoken to him grinned viciously- they were pleased he was in pain, it seemed. Harry didn't care much of their pleasure, he so was used to the wickedness of humanity on his person, that the wickedness of Demonkind was like a breath of familiarity. He smiled at the irony, before the demon opened his mouth;

" Not in this part of Hell... It's far deeper.. Much deeper. It runs besides Lucifer's cage... " The demon answered good naturedly, and Harry breathed out a laugh; Could life and death really be marinated in irony? " It would take you a thousand year if not much more to get there... "

" I don't have a thousand years... " Harry whispered pleasantly and the demon chuckled.

" But you do, little Angel... You have all of eternity... " Harry threw the creature of Evil a strange look, not quite understanding where he was coming from, but let it be. " How did you get here little Angel? "

The Wizard turned as weakly as he could- pain sparked in his body, flashes of wickedness and aches from imaginary burns. He grimaced. " I.. I saved the Wizards... I saved them from an evil so great.. It tore us apart... but I saved them, like the.. Prophecy foretold.. And they broke me for it... They murdered me... Killed me... Destroyed me... Cursed me... I don't know how.. I... " Harry blinked as the memory came forth to his inner eye.

Pain filled him at the memory, of their betrayal, he felt empty. Hollow. Worthless.

The Demons were quiet, and the one who speak cross his arms, a pleasant smile on his lips. " Yes.. Humans are wicked creatures and Wizards are the worst... They kill and destroy anything that isn't Human. It's their only way... _Faithless _creatures. " It amused Harry how blasphemous the words were that came from the Demon.

" Indeed... " He replied with laughter in his voice. " It would be great if they could be taught a lesson.. but... I'm not that kind of a guy... I'm.. Good. I'm... I don't do that.. "

The Demon threw his head back and laughed. Harry frowned, though it looked more like a pout.

" You sound like a Sanctimonious prick, little Angel. Like a true angel of Heaven! Why how Martyr like! A true Saint in Hell! " Feeling incredibly Childish, Harry stuck his tongue out at the demon and looked away with a heavy frown. The demon laughed uproarishly.

The burning came back and Harry resigned himself for the next session, but there was a bright end on it. They weren't so painful anymore and the demons seemed like a rather fun bunch- Maybe he was going insane?

Days, years, decades could've passed him by when finally the pained stopped again, and the strange burning left his body. This time water touched his lips and His eyes opened up startled. His light didn't touch the demon, in fact, the demon was far away from him. The Water was from a cup with a long- long-long-long-long stick attached to it.

He drank greedily and Happily as the warm water cooled his raw throat. When it was empty, the demon released the stick as if burned - and maybe he was.

" Don't thank me.. I'm not doing it out of Kindness... " The Demon sneered, but Harry smiled anyhow.

" It's strange.. how I'm shown mercy in Hell, when I was shown none on Earth... " Harry whispered with a smile, a spark of strange happiness in his green eyes. They seemed to come alive with humour. " Oh the Irony.. "

And he laughed, drily, Throatily, and it felt good.

The Next time the burning hit him and He'd awoken from the relief of it, Harry was in a completely different Hell. It was still burning all around him, and the light was still surrounding him, like a barrier of good and purification. He frowned and stared at the torture around him. Souls were screaming as they were torn apart, tortured and beaten, and shown no mercy in this wicked place.

Harry's eyes found his demon. The one who talked to him like no other, the one who gave him water. He was torturing. Torturing souls, laughing, enjoying himself and bathing in blood. He seemed happy, seemed pained, seemed just as he was created to be.

Once upon a time, Harry would've tried to save the souls, tried to be a hero, a martyr, a good guy, a beacon of light- but now... Now he couldn't even look at these souls and think that they were worth saving. They were sinners. He didn't know why they were, only that something in him simplified that they were.

The Demon turned towards him and threw him a wicked grin.

" Good Morning Little Angel... Please enjoy the show.. " Harry wondered if perhaps they were trying to punish him, or to taint him, but in the end, it didn't touch him at all. He just stared at them. Didn't feel anything for them. Then the pain came back, and Harry burned.

He awoke at a new place again.

This place was colder. It was warmer. It was brighter. It was good, but it was so heartbreakingly sad. His green eyes looked around, but all he was was a cage of golden light - so holy, so bright, so good, and so painfully lonely. It was at the edge of his vision, and it had an unbroken seal. It was big enough for him, but he felt that he couldn't get through it.

He'd already been taken through it.

He didn't burn anymore, in fact he felt rather good. Not rejuvenated, but... exhausted, like after a long run.. With a smile, Harry fell asleep for the first time in what would probably be in so many decades. The sleep was peaceful, warm, cool, bright and so safe he felt a peace like no other touch him. His very soul felt at home; Like he'd finally come home and he dreamed of happier times. Of heaven and his family, of good and of Love.

Harry opened his eyes and looked right into shining blue eyes and blinked. His vision cleared and a being of pure light, energy and good - and so much sadness! So much pain! So much anger! So much Hatred! So much Pain! Grief! Betrayal! - Harry whimpered.

The being stroked his face with a smile of knowing pity, that felt like a punch in Harry's gut and yet filled up him with the very same emotion. This creature had too felt the same he'd gone through. " Hush little Harry...Everything will be just fine now.. You're safe now.. " The light whispered and Harry nodded, knowing it was true.

" Who are you? Why am I here? Why aren't I burning anymore? " He whispered and the angel smiled kindly, Harry felt special that this beautiful creature - so fucking beautiful now that he saw much clearer, so much it made his heart break, and his soul cry, and his very being ache - would look at him in any way.

" I brought you here, little Angel. You died not far away from a gate to Hell, and as I felt it my duty, I pulled you down here as your angelic essence was pulled out of your mortal vessel, your human body. It was the only thing I could do at that very moment, and it was draining and complicated and I could've only done it with the help of my demons.. You were supposed to have come right here, where I am, but my power outside this cage... " The creatures words broke and Rage filled his face like a wrath worse than god, before it disappeared with a shaky breath.

Fear had rushed through Harry's veins at the sight, but he understand. He wondered how long it had been since the creature had been locked down in here, and why.

The Light smiled again and spoke as if never interrupted. " - it's very weak. I cannot penetrate it with out sacrifice and blood, and your death was just what I needed, so holy, so pure... But it wasn't enough. You burned.. And I'm sorry for that.. I truly am, it was not my intention, Hell is a terrible place for angels, but I did what I could. It's been hundreds of years down here since I pulled you down, and it's been far more since my power could once more reach other and pull you farther down.. Until here.. you are now inside my cage, the first seal has been broken and you were so small, you could fit easily into it.. " The creature reached out a hand and stroked Harry's face- his light hand was huge, but it was only dimensional. In some way, it was also just the right size to fit Harry's face, and it felt warm and comforting.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

" Thank you then... I don't deserve it, but.. Thank you... " he whispered and the creature chuckled warmly, and a new form of burning began in Harry's insides. It wasn't unpleasant.

" No need... And you are, little Angel. You are very much worth it.. " Harry didn't understand why, but didn't ask. Sometimes not knowing was better. Was more precious, more peaceful. He wanted to be in denial for a little longer. He was in no rush.

" Please tell me your name? " He whispered to the hand and leaned into it, like a cat would. He felt like purring as the creature chuckled - he felt much closer to him.

" My name is Lucifer... " Harry knew that name from somewhere, but - " _**You filthy spawn of hell! Lucifer's unwanted offspring! Demonkin! Blight on God! Freak of Nature! "**_

Harry's eyes flew open at the memory of his Aunt's voice and he whimpered as emotions of pain and past burnings ran through him. The creature frowned painfully and shushed him.

" Hush little angel... I'm sorry... Your family has a special spot in Hell from what they did to you, they who sprout such evil, such Blasphemy, they who would lay a hand on a child and go against their God's words, spit on their God's love in such a way... God loves you, he loves us all, and he most definitely Loves you... You, little Angel, are a son of God... " The fallen angel whispered into his ear and Harry calmed at the most beautiful angel of all's reverence.

Confusion filled him.

" I don't.. I don't understand.. " Harry hiccupped and the Angel lifted his head and smiled sadly. His face a vision of true grief.

" I'm down here, I'm fallen to hell, little Angel, because God loved Humans so much. All his humans, and I didn't. I hate humans so much, they are so.. they're so disgusting, so hateful, so cruel, these beings spit on their True father. Unruly children... but I know that father Loves us all.. He adores us. Just as much as he cries for our mistakes.. I have always known this, and I'll always know it, but... " The Devil trailed off with a melancoly air.

Harry understood, though. Even though the Angel knew his fathers love for humans was big and good, and so great it was unbelievable, Lucifer couldn't stop hating them.

He saw what humans were in general, and he saw they never changed. Humans had been tainted in someway, were always tainted and it had torn God apart in a way that only a father's heart can be, when their children is lost. Lucifer, as any loving son, wanted to ease and erase his father's pain.

To Erase humanity completely.

Harry understood. He also understood that it was wrong, but he wouldn't judge Lucifer for it, the angel had to make his own mistakes, and had to learn from it, just like Humans did. Maybe he'd see the truth one day, so he just smiled and caressed the devil's face.

" I understand... Do what you must, Lucifer. Make the World burn... "

The Fallen Angel smiled down at the Wizard breed, the Last kind of Creatures God created. The miracle of Rebirth. It was a great secret in Death and among Arch Angels, that Wizards were the Reincarnation of Dead Angels, the chance of new, better and humane life and afterlife. It was a perfect System to give the deseased a chance to once again ascend to Heaven as an Angel, despite the fact that humans were volatile and easy to corrupt.

Lucifer couldn't help but love this one, though.

He felt the ancient essences of a brother in him; Of an Arch Angel long dead.

" I will, little brother. I will make them burn... "

Harry smiled and fell asleep.

He didn't wake up from his peaceful beauty sleep until Lucifer returned from the living realm with his older brother; Michael and the two humans; Sam Winchester and Adam Winchester as the cage locked behind them.

He opened his green eyes and sat up, a smile of peace on his lips.

" Welcome home, Lucifer.. Did the world burn? " He asked fondly.

Lucifer smiled, Michael frowned and the humans stared in surprise.

" No, my sweet angel... But I'm patient...Maybe Next time.. " Harry smiled and spread his arms for the Arch Angel, who came to him in a comforting hug.

" Maybe Next time... "

Hell kept burning, Heaven was in chaos and Earth... It was always burning in sin.

Some day it would all end in Burning.

Someday.


End file.
